


Believer D784

by Nagasa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Does MC Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Overthinking, POV Third Person, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader is awkward, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagasa/pseuds/Nagasa
Summary: Believer D784 was a simple person, with simple needs.She didn't really trust in the nonsense she was saying during prayer time.As long as she did what she was told to like the good girl she was, she would be either ignored or praised. She was a bit clumsy, but her simple job did not leave much room for errors.Believer D784 may or may not also have a crush on Mr. Ray's new guest.Fuck.





	Believer D784

D784 was carrying a basket full of clean clothes to the third floor. Today was supposed to be the Grand Day. Her, some other believers she barely knew and Mr. Ray himself spent the last week preparing every detail of the room. It was going to be pitch perfect.

Nodding to the others on the way, she entered the place and started ordering the clothes in the big pink closet. Pink was everywhere, actually. Was it because the guest was going to be a female or because it was the Disciple's favorite color ?

Who knew ?

Actually… probably a combination of both.

She started humming while removing some wrinkles on the bed's sheets.

She had arrived at Magenta two months prior. It might seem a bit weak, to join a cult only to escape student loans and family pressure. But she had felt so trapped, in the middle of studies she disliked. Too late to change fields now : it was either finishing them, or doubling the money she owed. Lost in her anxiety, she instead took the hand of the Savior.

Everything was so much easier here.

Listen, don't raise your voice.

Do the tasks you've been given.

Praise the Savior.

See ? You didn't even have to truly believe, only pretend. That gave you a roof, food, and a purpose. Nobody to yell at her either, as long as she played nice. In the worst case they would ignore you. In the best you would be complimented. Nothing hard to think about… this was truly paradise.

She closed the door behind her and got back to her previous work, which was to find some lost key.

+.・。. ・゜・.・゜・。.+

Two hours later, she was still looking around for the damned object when a commotion seemed to happen.

She approached the center of the movement, and there she was. A girl dressed in blue and with long hazelnut hair was holding Mr. Ray's arm. Impossible to distinguish her eyes from under the blindfold but it was obvious she was pretty.

Not in the same way the Savior was. The lady with golden hair was undoubtedly beautiful, but this one's beauty was much simpler… more delicate.

She bowed to both her superior and the new guest, although that one couldn't see her and probably wasn't even aware of her presence.

One look from Mr. Ray was enough to tell her that her presence was not welcomed. She quietly ran away.

+.・。. ・゜・.・゜・。.+

She felt lucky getting her new job : bringing the guest's dinner for as long as she would stay. That meant she could see her regularly. And well, that also meant being part of the conversations among the curious believers. The usual were : "What is she here to do ?", "Who is she ?" and "Is she pretty ?" And, while she couldn't answer the first two -asides that her initials were MC- the last one was a strong yes. Well, her yes got gradually less strong after a few raised eyebrows.

Gay thoughts weren't exaclty the country's norm after all. If she had the occasion, she wanted to hear the Savior's opinion.

Was it okay for her to feel such attraction ? 

But the Savior wasn't exactly full of free time. The perfect time to ask would have been during her introduction ceremony, but that was long over.

Right now, she was waiting for the plate to bring to MC. Once between her hands, she quickly stopped her thoughts from wandering further and concentrated them on not spilling everything on the floor.

D784 tapped gently on the white door. MC quickly opened it with her usual sweet smile and so, she entered to place the food on the table.

In one look, she recognised the guest's usual clothing. Why wouldn't she use the one they so carefully chose ? Did they not fit her ? Weren't they to her taste ?

"Thank you… hm…" the brunette looked absent but quickly finished her question "what's your name ?"

Wait what ? Did… did she just spoke to her ? That was not in the plan ! She was supposed to enter, give her her food and go away !

The believer was at a loss on what to do… answer ? But with what ?? She had given up her name when entering Mint Eye but MC did not know this was a weird cult where people use numbers instead of names ! Wait no, did she actually ?

During this internal debate, the guest had noticeably approached.

"Are you okay…?

\- I hmmm…. I-i !!!" Her brain opted for the best survival technique : run away ! 

She left the room in a breath, only stopping to catch one in the next corridor.

On her side, MC was left confused. She only wanted to talk a bit to learn more about the place Ray was working in… Oh well, the employed must have been very shy.

+.・。. ・゜・.・゜・。.+

Her face was feeling really hot, and that added to the weird look the believers had seeing her, she could easily conclude she was as red as a tomato.

She had not felt that stupid and helpless in a while.

She would have to face the cute guest the following day.

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this came at 3 am  
What is this  
Debating on writing a second part ?  
Anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this and had a good time !
> 
> Edit : corrected some grammatical errors, misspellings and others...  
I'm working on the second chapter !


End file.
